


The Shape of the Soul

by Third_Eye



Series: A Delightful Soul [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm still in pain after binge watching all the episodes, M/M, Sebastian is still a demon, Trans Male Character, also im nineteen and im projecting onto these horrible boys, both ciel and alois are trans, ciel and alois are nineteen in this fic cuz why the hell not, ciel is bad at feelings, sebastian is bad at feelings, sebastian is kind of clueless, sorry i dont make the rules lol, they're all bad at feelings let get real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Eye/pseuds/Third_Eye
Summary: At age nineteen Ciel Phantomhive lost his entire family. Six months after the incident in which his family home was burned to the ground with his parents inside, Ciel comes back into society to take up his father's company with a butler in tow.What will become of him on his search for the reason behind his loss? Will his soul be forfeit at the end? Or will there be an outcome that no one expects?





	The Shape of the Soul

Ciel could feel the light of the sun trying to burn through his eyelids and burrowed his dark hair further into his plush pillow to drive away the offending rays. He could hear the sound of his bedroom door creak open and clenched his eyes tighter; he didn’t want to seize the day. If anything, he wanted the day to waste away like he was in his bed. Ciel heard footsteps hitting hardwood and making their way closer. He bundled further underneath his comforter and hid. A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room as Ciel heard the sound of curtains being flung open and his bedroom window being pushed open. He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. 

“Not today Sebastian…” He spoke, muffled, into his pillow. 

Another husky chuckle answered him. “Of course, young master.”

The very words made Ciel blush into his pillow and he opened his eyes slowly, wincing against the morning light. He lifted his head from his pillow and came face to face with his butler kneeling beside his bed. Sebastian brought a hand to Ciel’s forehead smoothing a tuft of hair that hung there, smiling softly as his face went bright red.

“You don’t seem to be ill…” He tilted his head thoughtfully as he took in Ciel’s expression. “Are you quite alright, young master?”

Ciel turned his face abruptly, his face still bright red as Sebastian’s hand now cradled his cheek. “I thought I had said that I didn’t want you calling me that.”

He felt the heat of Sebastian’s skin leave his face and a part of him wanted to scowl at the loss. “Of course, my lord.”

And scowl he did, but for entirely different reasons. “This isn’t the 19th Century Sebastian, you can at least try to address me as a normal human being.”

The “man” smiled, the kind of expression that didn’t reach one’s eyes- no where completely sincere in it’s making- and held a gloved hand to his chest as he knelt before Ciel. “You’ll never be a normal human being, my lord. Which is, of course, most unfortunate for you.” In a flourish of movement a baby blue blouse appeared in Sebastian’s hands. “Now, shall we prepare for the day?”  
Ciel huffed out a breath, his brow furrowed as he tried to let his thoughts wander as he felt Sebastian’s glove covered fingers flit over Ciel’s skin and pushed the shirt over his head. The blue blouse was soft on his skin and he tried not to fidget as Sebastian buttoned it almost all the way to the top leaving room for a bit of pale flesh to shine through. Abruptly Sebastian stopped all movement, a sheepish expression- if a demon could truly accomplish such a look- made it’s way onto his face. 

Ciel didn’t even look down at the man as he spoke. “What is it, Sebastian.” It was less of a question, more of an annoyed demand than anything else. His skin itched beneath the soft fabric, and he didn’t know why his mood was suddenly so soured. 

With his head bowed, Sebastian responded. “I forgot your chest corset, my lord.”

Ciel’s head whipped down so quickly he should’ve gotten whiplash. “My what???” He had never heard of such a thing ever in his life, and wherever Sebastian had gotten such an idea into his head he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know.

Sebastian cleared his throat looking quite embarrassed, and gestured vaguely to Ciel’s chest as he spoke. “Demons do not have a word for what humans of a misplaced gender call their tools to feel more themselves. We simply create reasonable wording for what the words seem to represent. I hope I have not upset you in some way, my lord.”

Ciel arched a brow as he started to unbutton Sebastian’s work and quickly dismissing the blue blouse as well as his almost full nudity. “It’s called a binder, Sebastian, and I’m not so soft as to be insulted by someone who doesn’t understand the bare bones of certain situations. I don’t hold it against you.” He walked over to his bureau, striving for confidence in his stride and opened the top drawer. “I have three of them just in case something happens, or one just happens to get impossibly dirty or whatever. It’s better if I put it on myself anyway.”

Sebastian’s voice sounded pinched as he responded. “Ah, of course, my lord.” 

“Is this a problem?” Ciel asked, he was more than willing to break off everything if that happened to be the chance, and turned back to Sebastian as he pulled the binder fully over his chest. 

The demon’s eyes widened ever so slightly in a way that Ciel couldn’t quite decipher and he smiled as he bowed. “In no way should it hinder my service to you, my lord. You are no less of a man than my creator.”

Ciel sneered. “Well your creator is not much of a man now is he?”

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel’s vehement behavior, a gloved hand daintily covering his lips as he did so. “If you are referring to the Devil, my lord, you are quite mistaken.” Ciel shrugged on the blue blouse and lifted a brow, waiting for the demon to continue. “I was created in the image of god.”

Ciel turned his back on Sebastian as he continued to dress without the demon’s assistance, a sting to the creature’s pride. “The biblical god, or someone completely other?”

Sebastian tilted his head as he took in his young master. “It depends on how you see god, my lord, but alas I am not a man of the cloth and cannot bring you into the light of god.”

Ciel laughed softly at the irony of the statement as he tied his tie. “That would certainly be a sight to see.” He shook his head, dark hair falling softly onto his face. “Enough of god. What do I have on my schedule for today?”

As Sebastian listed off names and meetings and studies in which Ciel had to attend, Ciel stared out the window the words barely registering as he tied his tie. There was no light behind his eyes as he recalled the instances that brought him to this moment. His thoughts didn’t help at all as he ruined the knot of his tie and grumble in frustration.

“Stupid fucking tie.” He muttered to himself as he tangled his fingers in the silken fabric. 

Just as Ciel was about to throw it to the ground in frustration, Sebastian’s gloved hand intercepted him. “Allow me, my lord.”

Ciel tipped his head upward, allowing Sebastian to tie the tie for him as he sighed. “I really don’t care to do anything today.” His hands relaxed at his sides. “Clear my schedule for today completely. I want to be at peace for once.”

Confusion glittered in Sebastian’s eyes, but he simply bowed. “Of course, my lord.”

He left the room unknowing that the day would leave unexpected visitors and many other uninvited events, a hailstorm of emotions to come.


End file.
